Protein adsoroption on self-assembled alkyl thiol layers terminated by either a choline group, a poly(ethylene oxide) group, or a saccharide group is being investigated. ESCA is being used to characterize the SAM. The surfaces are presented to a solution containing albumin in a stop/flow cell; albumin levels are measured before and after sample exposure to determine adsorption characteristics of the surface.